


Our Little Secret

by Antigone69



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone69/pseuds/Antigone69
Summary: Noah comes to visit the precinct one day, and things go a little wrong.(tagged as Barisi but it's really only like 2 lines at the end, mostly a fluffy gen fic with Sonny & Noah).





	Our Little Secret

“Uncle Sonny!”

Sonny looked over his shoulder to the elevators to see Noah running towards him, laughing and reaching for Sonny. Sonny smiled right back.

“Hey! There’s my favourite kid! What’s up, buddy?” he stood up and grabbed Noah under his arms, swinging him up in the air. Noah shrieked with laughter.

“Careful!” Olivia said, hanging her coat up and walking towards her office.

“Noah, I’m going to be in here working, but let me know if you need anything. Sonny, are you okay to watch him until Lucy gets here? It should only be about half an hour.”

“Of course! We’ll have fun,” Sonny said, tickling Noah again as they sat down together at Sonny’s desk, Sonny bouncing Noah on his knees. Noah giggled.

“Bye, Mommy!” Noah said, not even looking up at Olivia. He was too busy digging around in Sonny’s desk drawers. Olivia just rolled her eyes and went into her office.

“Hey, buddy, tell me about school!” Sonny said, pulling out a pad of paper, a pen, and some highlighters for Noah to draw with.

“It’s good! I’m in kindergarten now. My teachers name is Miss Mollie-Anne and she’s _so_ nice. She sings songs with us and she teaches us shapes.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of shapes do you know?”

Noah got to work drawing every shape he could think of, while Sonny got some work done. In between filling out paperwork and replying to emails, he murmured praise every time Noah showed him a shape.

“Uncle Sonny, I’m hungry,” Noah said after a while, dropping his pen on the desk and turning to look up at Sonny.

“You are? Are you sure?”

Noah nodded.

“Noah, you don’t happen to like donuts, do you?”

Noah nodded excitedly.

“Really? I think your mommy told me that you only like broccoli and Brussels sprouts.”

“No! I like donuts! I promise!”

“Well that is good news for me! Come on.”

Sonny placed Noah back on the ground, took his hand, and led him over to the fridge. He reached in and pulled out a box from Dunkin Donuts.

“Donuts!” Noah cheered. Sonny held open the box and waited for Sonny to choose one.

"Chocolate, good choice," Sonny said, grabbing a glazed one for himself before closing the box. 

“Hey, don’t tell your mom about this, she’d kill me. It will be our secret,” Sonny said over his shoulder as he put the donuts back in the fridge.

“MOMMY!” Noah screeched out of nowhere, his voice high and piercing. Sonny startled, slammed the fridge, and dropped to his knees in front of Noah.

“Noah, what’s wrong, buddy? What happened?”

Olivia came running out of her office, terror written all over her face.

“Noah? Baby, what’s wrong, are you okay?” she asked, looking questioningly at Sonny. Sonny just shrugged helplessly.

“What happened, baby?” Olivia asked again, dropping to her knees beside Sonny.  She pulled Noah towards her, running her hands all over him to look for what was wrong. 

“Mama, Uncle Sonny gave me a donut and he told me not to tell you, he told me to keep it a secret, and you told me that if a grown up ever did something and told me to keep it a secret from you, that I should tell you right away.”

Sonny sat back on his feet and let out a relieved breath. This kid was really something.

Olivia let out a thankful, pulling Noah into a hug.

“You’re right, baby, I did say that. Good job. But this was different from that, baby.”

“How? You told me that _any time_ a grown up wanted a secret.” Noah looked confused.

“That’s right, baby. That’s what I said. And I’m so glad you remembered that, and I’m _so glad_ you did what I told you. But there are different kinds of secrets.”

Noah considered for a moment.

“Like how you told me about the difference between good touching and bad touching.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Like when Uncle Sonny tickles me, or when you kiss me, that’s good touching, but if somebody hurts me it’s bad touching.”

“ _Exactly._ Well, sometimes there are good secrets. Like, if it’s a surprise that’s going to make somebody happy. Or if Uncle Sonny gives you a donut. That’s a good secret. But if someone hurts you and wants you to lie about it, that’s a bad secret. And if anybody ever asks you to keep a bad secret, tell me right away. No matter who it is. Even if it’s a grown up that Mama trusts, I’ll still believe you, okay?”

Noah looked thoughtful again, like he was making sure he understood.

“What do I do if I can’t tell if it’s a good secret or a bad secret?”

“Tell me anyway. Like right now—you did so good, baby. If you’re not sure, you can tell me, and I’ll help you if it’s a bad secret, and if it’s a good secret—no harm done.”

Noah nodded.

“I think I get it. I’m sorry I yelled at you, Uncle Sonny.”

Sonny smiled and ruffled Noah’s hair.

“That’s okay, buddy. You did the right thing.”

Right at that moment, Lucy walked in the door.

“Lucy!” Noah cheered, and ran to her, donut still clutched in his little fist. She scooped him up, and gave Olivia and Sonny funny looks as they stood up from the ground.

Sonny said goodbye to Noah and then sat back down at his desk, getting back to paperwork as Olivia walked Noah and Lucy back to the elevator. When Olivia walked back into the bullpen, Sonny looked up.

“Hey, listen, Lieu, I’m sorry about the donut thing—“

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay. You did me a favour—like a test run. At least he didn’t have to get hurt for me to find out he actually listens when I talk.”

“Yeah, that’s a tough one. Bella asked me to come talk to her kid about it, but I don’t know—I wouldn’t want anybody but me talking to my kid about this stuff. Even family members, even people they trust hurt them sometimes.”

Olivia sighed. It was hard not to let their jobs color every aspect of their lives, fill every corner of every one of their relationships.

“You’ll be a good dad one day, Sonny,” she said, before going back to her office.

Sonny sat back in his chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

A text from Rafael.

_Don’t forget we’re meeting with the adoption agency tomorrow at 9. Tell Liv you need the morning off._

 

Sonny smiled.

 

_Will do. Love you._

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MOSTLY DIALOGUE BECAUSE DIALOGUE IS THE THING IM MOST COMFORTABLE WRITING! im working on it tho.  
> And I'm also terrible at endings and didnt know how to finish this one off, so I added the Barba stuff. Don't really see him as a having-kids type of guy, but I needed a quick ending lmao! 
> 
> Also unrelated but totally related to every aspect of my life I MET RAUL ESPARZA TODAY ON MY WAY HOME FROM CLASS.


End file.
